Floor 3
by ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: There was always a rumour in Torchwood One, there was a floor that not even Yvonne Hartman knew about. Workers of floor 3 hold a secret which must never get out, the whole floor is run by aliens.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jack Harkness stood a top of the Cardiff's Millennium Centre facing towards the rest of the waking city, only a few days before Jack had received a call from Yvonne Hartman leader of Torchwood One. Jack and his team Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato had been summoned to London, why no one knew. The conversation was still fresh in Jack's mind.

 _"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack said after answering the ringing phone on his desk._

 _"Jack, it is Yvonne Hartman, you and your team are needed at Torchwood One, you have three days to pack the need belongings and to make and come to London, a team will be waiting at London Paddington to escort you to our base in Canary Wharf on Saturday 24th June at 11.00am, do not be late Harkness" Yvonne informed him before hanging up._

The direct train to London from Cardiff took around 2 hours and 40 minutes which meant nearly three whole hours of Gwen complaining. The torchwood three team arrived at 8.00am to the nearest Starbucks near the station, Gwen was already complaining about the already dreaded journey. Four coffees later and a packet of ear plugs, the team of three took their seats in the first class compartment located at the front of the train. 5 minutes later the train pulled out the station, Jack's ear plugs was already in his ears, Tosh had her nose stuck in a book whilst Gwen settled with staring out the window watching the scenery go past.

* * *

Ianto Jones, Owen Harper and Rhys Williams entered the front of Torchwood One wearing their informal comfortable clothes or how their fellow colleague – Yuki Griffin had accidentally said home work clothes which kind of stuck just to annoy her. The three felt the eyes of everyone in the lobby, it was an unspoken rule in Torchwood One that everyone must dress smartly.

"What are you all looking at?" Owen snapped at the other Torchwood staff, he then proceeds to storm over to the lifts. Ianto and Rhys shared glanced over to one another before following after the snarky medic. Owen pressed the elevator button for floor 3.

Floor 3 had been Torchwood one biggest rumour, no one knew who worked on that floor. Everyone had tried to gain access but had been met with a metal door who no one could get through since it was made in the strongest alien metal they could find. No one could be promoted to Floor 3 because of the secret all the workers on the floor hide. They are aliens, every single one of them.

Ianto Jones was the leader of the floor with his second in command Owen Harper. Ianto had previously been a junior researcher in the archives, he was the only known member of floor 3 and he was the only one who had been promoted to the floor. The team consisted of five people, Ianto Jones (the leader/ archivist/ field agent), Owen Harper (second in command/ medic/ field agent), Rhys Williams (field agent/ transport), Yuki Griffin (technology genius/ field agent), and Matilda Halle (Human Profiler/ Interrogator/ field agent) along with their A.I system Rhianu and their resident pterodactyl Myfanwy.

"Morning Boss" Yuki shouted as the doors to the lift opened revealing the forbidden floor. Yuki has long black hair, with red eyes which were covered by brown contacts to give a more amber colour. Yuki was dressed in a long white t-shirt with black jeans and black trainers beside her was Matilda, the other woman was the complete opposite Matilda had short blonde hair which fell short just above her shoulder's, her eyes were dark green. Matilda wore denim shorts and a pastel coloured top.

"Right, through an anonymous tip, apparently alien technology has been dumped in the river, are job is to retrieve all objects before they get into the public's hands" Ianto informed his team.

"So we are basically acting as the clean-up crew" Owen said flopping into the chair beside Yuki and Matilda.

"Basically, yes" Ianto answered whilst grabbing his coat which he had abandoned on his desk's chair and putting it on, Rhys followed after him. Owen let out a grumble whilst muttering under his breath about Ianto underappreciating them for all the minor jobs they were taking on. Matilda and Yuki shared a glance before Matilda headed straight towards the lift where the others were waiting whilst Yuki made a dash to the door leading to the stairs – it was no secret on floor 3 that their youngest despised elevators.

* * *

Yvonne was waiting outside the Torchwood Tower, Captain Jack Harkness and his team had yet to arrive from the station with the two torchwood agents she had sent to collect them. The 30-year-old woman was running out of patience when the SUV came around the corner and stopped in front of the tower's entrance.

Captain Jack Harkness stepped out followed by Tosh and Gwen, Gwen was staring in awe at the tower, the building was huge and it made her feel so much smaller compared to the size of their hub back in Cardiff.

"Yvonne, nice to see you again, this is my team Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper"

"I am Yvonne Hartman, the leader of Torchwood One"

"So you run all these floors" Gwen said in awe looking at the size of the building one more.

"Yes, all 49" Yvonne replied.

"49 but there are 50 floors" Jack said but before Yvonne could reply another SUV had pulled up behind the SUV which had brought the three members of Torchwood three, behind the wheel like normal was Rhys or Agent Harwood, in the passenger seat was Ianto (Agent Tea-boy), and in the back was Owen (Agent Angsts), Matilda (Agent Sparkles) and lastly Yuki (Agent Ugh). To all Torchwood's members the agent's names for floor 3 confused them to no end, most believed it was to distract people from the identities they protected but the truth was all agents except Yuki were drunk and came up with ridiculous names, Yuki just happened to take note of them and thus they were stuck.

The two females headed towards the back of the SUV and started to unload the alien artefacts and technology they had pulled out of the river.

"That is Ianto Jones, he is in charge of Floor 3" Yvonne said beckoning over a young man over.


	2. Chapter 2

"That is Ianto Jones, he is in charge of Floor 3" Yvonne said beckoning over a young man around his earlier twenties behind him was three other agents all pushing carts containing Alien artefacts and technology, the two males seemed to be struggling whilst the female was lifting her whole body weight onto the cart whilst it moved.

"Ianto, this is Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato, they are from Torchwood Three, they are here to help sort out an issue so you might be seeing them around" Yvonne informed the other man.

"Leader of Torchwood One has issues now that not surprising... I mean... who said that" Yuki joked as she stopped beside Ianto which she received a glare from Yvonne whilst a smirk appeared on Jack's face.

'Apparently I am not the only one who likes to get on Hartman's nerves' Jack though to himself as his eyes trailed over Ianto's body.

"Hey Yan, Agents Angst and I were wondering whether we would be able to turn these boring ass carts into something like a go cart and ride them down the stairs for scientific reasons" Yuki spoke, Ianto just shook his head at the youngest childish behaviour.

"There is no door which connects floor three to the stairway" Yvonne snapped obviously irritated by the girl's behaviour, if she had been working under Yvonne's command and not Ianto's then she would have been retconed and dumped on the streets by now, she really did not know how Ianto was able to put up with her everyday.

"What?" Yuki gasped as her eyes flicked towards the stairs then back at Hartman before adding "What the hell have I been climbing everyday since I have not ever used the lift". Yvonne was about the reply to the snarky teen when Ianto interrupted.

"Who know, everything about you is a complete mystery" Ianto spoke before ruffling her hair as if she was a young child. Ianto eyes caught Jack's who was still racking his eyes over Ianto's body, the younger boy quickly winked at the immortal before turning his attention towards Hartman who had once again opened her mouth.

"Are you taking these alien artefacts and technology to the archives to identify what they are?" Yvonne asked receiving fours looks in return, it seemed that Hartman had engaged her mouth before her brain as everyone in torchwood one knew that Ianto Jones was one of the best Archivist in the whole department which meant when he was moved to set up floor three the department was met with a lot of grief for losing the best archivist and to something that was heavily classified.

"Umm... well we all thought you knew about this Hartman but we already have the best Archivist to look over the alien artefacts and technology whilst identifying what they are" Yuki spoke clear confusion was present in her voice as he had to remind the leader of Torchwood One, Yuki moved her hands towards Ianto in an attempt to indicate that he was the best Archivist in Torchwood when her hip cracked.

"Getting old Agent Ugh" Owen teased as he walked over and threw his arm over Yuki's shoulder.

"Yep, so you should be respecting your elders" Yuki teased right back causing the pair to deteriorated into a bunch of giggles.

"Anyway we must leave, we have much work to do" Ianto spoke before taking Yuki's cart and started pushing it in the direction of the lift followed by Rhys and Owen pushing there own carts, Yuki darted up towards the stairs before turning to give Torchwood Three a quick wave then disappearing from view.

"So what is floor 3 exactly" Gwen questioned as the team entered another lift.

"I have no idea" Yvonne answered.

"You are in charge of this whole building, how can you not possible know what is going on, on one floor" Toshiko said looking over at the younger woman.

"Floor 3 is forbidden to access for even me, the only people who know about the goings on, on that floor are the staff who work on it even the queen does not have enough clearance to find out what is going on" Yvonne replied as the lift door close.


	3. Chapter 3

"What alien technology have we discovered?" Ianto questioned when he walked onto floor three with Owen and Rhys. Yukki and Matilda were currently sorting all the technology into different piles according to potential use e.g. dangerous or harmless.

"A load of crap I bet" Owen said flopping down onto his chair.

"Correctamundo, most of this is advanced cooking instruments" Yukki answered.

"Well accept this, we are not sure what it does" Matilda said picking up a small metal container which had three metal buttons on the side and a red screen on the front.

"What is it?" Rhys questioned taking it from Matilda and giving it a quick look before handing it over to their expert.

"It is a device which my kind use on anaemia individuals, it can recover every memory which has been lost, forgotten or repressed however the only side effect is... it overloaded the individual's brain because it made the individual remember everything... Rhys put this into the secure part of our archives please" Ianto explained the device purpose before handing back to Rhys.

"Well, now that is cleared up anyone for an omelette" Owen joked picking up an object which looked like an alien frying pan.

"That is a kettle Owen" Yukki answered.

* * *

Yvonne did not wait until the others had disappeared before heading towards another lift with Torchwood three behind her.

"So, what is this problem you need help with?" Tosh questioned as they stepped inside the elevator.

"We discovered something and no one is sure what it is? I was hoping with your experience of Aliens by what can be thrown at you through the rift in Cardiff that you must have some idea what it is" Yvonne answered. The elevator doors opened revealing a long dim corridor, there were only a few Torchwood individuals around wearing white lab coats and looking at coded documents.

"So Captian Harkness, what can you or your team tell us about this?" Hartman said before pressing a card against the scanner before walking through the doorway revealing a large room with computers either side and at the furthest end, suspended was a large sphere.

"You must be Torchwood Three, I am Rajesh Singh" Rajesh said walking over to the newcomers.

"Captain Jack Harkness, this is Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper, I am guessing this is what you wanted us to see" Jack introduced them to the Torchwood researcher.

"Correct, we have no idea what it could be and there is no record in the archives of anything similar to this in Torchwood History, hence why we are asking other members of Torchwood institutes whether they have seen anything like this before" Hartman answered as Jack moved towards the sphere to take a closer look at it.

"I have never seen anything like this before" Tosh said in awe as she started using her PDA to scan the sphere.

"Incredible" Tosh muttered when she received the same results as the rest of Torchwood One working on this project had.

"What is wrong with it?" Gwen asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What makes you think there is anything wrong with it?" Rajesh questioned.

"I don't know, it just feels weird" Gwen replied.

"We have no idea how but it upsets people because it exists even though all our state of the art technologies keep saying that it does not exist" Rajesh stated.

"So captain, any ideas?" Yvonne asked.

"No clue but whatever it is, to be able to trick the machines, it cannot be anything good" Jack said.

 _"Yvonne, the next ghost shift is going to start in ten minutes we need you up here" a voice said to Yvonne through her comms device._

"Thank you Matt, I will be up there shortly" Yvonne answered before saying "the ghost shift is to start soon, Rajesh should be able to keep you comfortable and out of trouble until I can get back here".

"That is impossible" A familiar voice said from behind them, Jack turned to see the girl from earlier staring directly at the sphere.

"Do you know what it is?" Rajesh questioned as the girl commonly referred to by another member of Floor 3 as Agent Ugh walked towards the sphere.

"If this exists then we are in a whole lot of trouble, there are only a few species with the technology to build it" Agent Ugh muttered completely ignoring the stares she was receiving from others.

"I have to tell Yan" Agent Ugh said before darting out of the room. Jack shouted after her then he took off running after her with Yvonne, Tosh and Gwen following behind him.

Yuki ran through the corridor nearly pushing past the others whilst she ran towards the stairs, she could hear the footsteps of the others chasing after her but she was not going to hang around to deal with the mess Torchwood One and Three could potentially put themselves in if the alien currently residing in the void ship ever got out.

Jack ran up the stairs in hot pursuit of the girl who was currently two levels in front of him, the others were trying to keep up but the floor three agent and Captain Jack were slowly getting further and further away from them. Yuki reached the wall where the door for floor three would have been and pressed her hand against the hand scanner hidden in the wall, after it recognised who it was, Yuki spared a glance to Harkness who was running up the last part.

"Noo" Jack shouted as he watched the door shut before disappearing.

"Where is she?" Gwen asked when the others appeared beside him.

"Lost her, the whole of floor three is closed off, whatever is happening on this floor, they are doing everything to ensure no one finds out" Jack stated.

"What are we going to do? That girl had the answers to what the sphere turly is" Gwen asked.

"The ghost shift is going to start soon, so as we are near the top you might as well come and see what it is all about" Yvonne said before she continued up the stairs with Jack and Gwen following after.

* * *

"Toshiko" a faint voice said from behind her, Tosh turned around to see no one there.

"Jack" Tosh muttered as the door to floor three reappeared before opening revealing the same man from earlier - Ianto Jones.

"Toshiko Sato, one of the most accomplished Torchwood Agents to exist" Ianto said as Tosh entered the floor, her eyes widened at the size of the room, it was obvious that Floor Three and Torchwood Tower were only connected through the stairs and the lift, the floor was three times larger than any floor she had originally been on whilst being at Torchwood One, Tosh turned around just to witness the door shut behind her.

"What do you want from me?" Tosh asked.

"What do you know about the void?" Ianto questioned.

* * *

"This ghost shift, what is it exactly?" Gwen asked as they walked into Yvonne's office.

"There was a radar blackspot so we build Torchwood Tower to reach it when we opened the breach the sphere came through and the ghosts appeared after but we could use the breach as a massive source of energy and then we would never have to rely on the others we would become independent" Yvonne explained.

"That sounds like Torchwood One, they do anything damn the consequences, we have no idea what the sphere is and from what that girl said it can be nothing good and these ghosts could be anything but no you do not care, as long as your name is remembered for some idiotic idea then your pleased like I said before consequences be damned" Jack argued.

"I am in control of Torchwood One Harkness not you and if you do not agree with my way then you are more than welcome to leave, we do not need your assistance anymore" Yvonne snapped.

"Jack... umm... where is Tosh?" Gwen said, Jack's head snapped up and turned to look for his other agent. Tosh was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I have been really focused on other stories I have been writing! I will try and keep updating as regularly as I can!


End file.
